The present application relates to methods and systems for conducting the hydraulic fracturing of subterranean wells, and more particularly to the control of processes related to subterranean hydraulic fracturing used to stimulate the production of hydrocarbon wells, and most especially to real-time and automatic control of fracture propagation and placement of proppant therein.
The following paragraphs contain some discussion, which is illuminated by the innovations disclosed in this application, and any discussion of actual or proposed or possible approaches in these paragraphs does not imply that those approaches are prior art.